


Техасский полдень

by Kimatoy



Category: Dead State
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Раньше я боялась зомби. Потом поняла — живые тысячекратно хуже мертвых.





	Техасский полдень

Каждый справляется как может. В среднем получается хреново.

Вик корчит из себя крутого парня и пытается строить окружающих. Правда, ни одного действительно важного решения он до сих пор не принял, но так он создает иллюзию контроля. Как будто в мире, где ужастики про зомби сбылись, можно хоть что-то контролировать.

Макс рвется убивать зомби. Ему кажется, что убивая этих тварей, он может отомстить за смерть жены. Я думаю, что глупо мстить тому, кто ничего не соображает. Но так он пытается не сойти с ума.

Даг перестал строить планы по захвату мира, очищенного от людей, и оцифровывает книги из библиотеки. Дескать, в цифровом виде знания точно не пропадут. Хотя сколько тех знаний в школьной библиотеке?

Я много ругаюсь и, как и Макс, хожу на вылазки каждый день. Просто чтобы не слушать нытье остальных. На вылазке все просто и понятно: надо найти и принести в Убежище припасы, топливо, патроны, стройматериалы… И все это — не дав тварям добраться до тебя. Зато можно не слушать, как все страдают о мире, который мы потеряли.

Илейн, правда, страдать перестала. Она все грызла себя, что могла бы помочь пассажирам самолета — хотя, если говорить серьезно, то что может сделать стюардесса, если на борту уже началась мясорубка? Больше не грызет. Прошлой ночью повесилась.

 

Когда я только пришла в себя после падения самолета, я подумала, что меня разыгрывают. Ну правда, кто бы на моем месте поверил в зомбиапокалипсис и необходимость превратить обычную школу в приличное убежище? А сейчас мы все уже говорим об Убежище только с большой буквы. Потому что больше нам деваться некуда. Патриоты Техаса правильно говорят — у нас та еще хиппарская коммунна. Каждой твари по паре, каждой паре по морде, у нас есть пидорас, святоша полицейский, аутист, пилот вертолета, химик, рокерша, инвалид, член общественного совета… Да что там, у нас за врача — ветеринар-недоучка. И каждый ноет и пытается перетянуть одеяло на себя — дескать, только он знает, что и как правильно делать. Бляди. На вылазки ходит шесть человек от силы — из сорока.

Раньше я боялась зомби. У нас ведь есть Мелинда — красноречивый пример сбывшегося страха. Ее не спасти, это все знают, хотя и надеются, что ЦКЗ найдет лекарство в конце концов. А пока — день без антибиотиков, и мозгов у тебя не останется. Только голые инстинкты. Жрать. Жрать. Жрать.

 

Я была идиоткой. Зомби — ну а что зомби, в самом деле. Тупые твари, прекрасно убиваются почти любым подручным предметом, главное, не шуметь слишком сильно, чтобы не привлекать дополнительные партии мертвечины.

Люди — вот кто тысячекратно страшнее мертвецов.

Полицейские, засевшие в Коллмане, — мы им не нужны, они спасали только своих, у них жесткая дисциплина и снайперские винтовки — пожалуй, самые безобидные. Нас они не тронут: слишком много мороки, а выгоды — почти никакой.

А вот для Койотов мы — лакомая цель. Припасы, женщины, развлекуха. В принципе, о полицейских Коллмана многое говорит то, что на их территории не первый год действует многочисленная байкерская банда. Странно было бы думать, что с наступлением пиздеца банда станет белой и пушистой.

Впрочем, с Койотами мы должны справиться. Оружие у нас уже не сильно хуже, а база у них такая, что ее можно атаковать малой группой — при должной толике везения, разумеется.

Хуже всего с военными. Верней — с дезертирами, потому что ну кто в здравом уме в такой ситуации продолжит “служить и защищать”? А у дезертиров есть то, чего нет у остальных — хорошая броня. Жилеты, сапоги, шлемы, щиты. Я даже молчу про военные аптечки. И про качественное оружие тоже молчу. Сложно тягаться с военным дробовиком или снайперской винтовкой, когда у тебя в руках револьверчик 38-го калибра, в лучшем случае. А уж бейсбольная бита и вовсе сосет. Разве что дезертиры помрут от смеха, если попытаться к ним подкрасться с монтировкой.

Сегодня надо в аптеку. И найти жратвы. Дэвис хорошо придумал с доской заданий — типа пишешь, кому чем днем заниматься, и можно валить на вылазку. Правда, хер проконтролируешь, делают эти уроды что назначено, или хуи пинают весь день. Я бы давно свалила из Убежища — да только в одиночку точно не выжить. А Макс, Анита и Крейг отказываются валить вместе со мной. Тут у них близкие люди, видите ли.

Аптека — это антибиотики. И, если повезет, парочка глупых мародеров с монтировками. А ведь глупый мародер — это не только соперник, но и возможные ценности в его мешке. Правда, ко всему этому наверняка прилагается толпа зомби, но зомби — это фигня.

Но если с аптекой понятно, куда ехать, тут в округе их есть некоторое количество, то вот с жратвой проблемы. Будь моя воля, я бы притащила с вылазки фунтов восемьдесят яблок-дичков, и пусть жрут типа свежую пищу. Но ведь всем хочется приличной жратвы, мяса там, пусть бы и консервированного, или еще чего. Придется сунуться на какую-нибудь заправку, где есть пара закусочных. Найти б только такую, чтобы никакие выживальщики ее не оккупировали. А то Натан, вон, до сих пор в себя прийти не может после того, как его подстрелили. Лук — отвратительное оружие, когда он в руках врага.

 

Тридцать девять. Джоэл помер прямо там, на заправке. Зато — двести фунтов консервов. Хватит на пять дней при нашей кошмарной норме. Плюс почти двадцать галлонов топлива, Боже, храни Америку, где у каждого первого — автомобиль. Хотя хуево хранит, честно-то говоря. И еще восемнадцать патронов. 5.56. Лучше бы 7.62, тогда можно было бы попробовать прямо сейчас к Койотам сунуться, но что есть то есть. Крейг обещает, что если его не будут брать на вылазки, попробует делать патроны прямо в Убежище. Правда, на них тоже потребуется топливо, а его у нас генератор жрет как не в себя, да и хочется уже машинку отремонтировать, чтобы ездить на ней, а не на лошадях, как сейчас.

Джоэла оставили там же, где он погиб. Тащить труп, пусть и на лошади, — не самое увлекательное занятие, а он бы понял. Ну, я надеюсь, что понял бы. Надеяться-то мне никто не мешает.

 

База Койотов неплохо защищена. Крепкий забор, часовые. У каждого члена банды — толстые кожаные куртки, шлемы, огнестрел. Честно говоря, они экипированы гораздо лучше нас. На нашей стороне то, что вчера они безбожно упились, и, хотя время к полудню, мало что соображают, — за исключением часовых, конечно. Я, Макс, Регина, Вик — стандартная команда, двое стрелков и два рукопашника. Должны справиться.

В первом домике, который Регина именует форпостом, только двое. Ерунда. И мы даже почти не шумели. Я боялась, что не справимся с замком, но у Регины, этой бывшей койотской мрази, оказался ключ. Что мешало ей о ключе раньше сказать?! Теперь надо наверх, через мостик в три доски, на второй этаж бара. Регина настаивает, что можно вынести только Маршалла, лидера Койотов, тогда банда, дескать, сама разбежится, но я в это не верю. На место павшего лидера всегда найдутся желающие. Так что надо мочить всех.

 

Какого хера меня никто не предупредил, что у Маршалла есть гранаты?..


End file.
